Enigma's Journey
by K-OSS
Summary: A mysterious trainer. A red headed gym leader. The Pokemon Grand Championship. And the Adventure that brings all three together.
1. Chapter I

Pokemon: Enigma's Journey  
By K-OSS  


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any associated locations, creatures or characters. They belong to Nintendo, and god bless them in a world over run with the tyranny of Playstation.  


Chapter I: The Cogs Begin to Turn  


It was a cool evening in the Northern Johto Mountains as the rain began to fall. The drops of rain fell softly across the dirt path leading up the mountains as a pair of hiking boots trudged through the developing mud. The boots belonged to one Gary Oak, world champion pokemon trainer and Grand Master of the tri-league championships. He had not been prepared for rain we he started the journey up the long and winding mountain path. His destination was simple. The encampment site of a man who has become a living legend holding a record of over six hundred wins and no loses. This man's true identity has been lost among the years, but the citizens of Johto know him simply as Enigma.  


After three days of travel, Gary had reached his destination. Much to his surprise it was a very nice camp. A makeshift cabin, a hammock, some generators, and swarms of pokemon lounging around.  


"Hello? Is anyone here?," Gary called. Then with a crack of thunder echoing across the sky, a figure stepped out of the cabin. He was a tall man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, the dark color of his un-kept hair matched that of his gruff beard. He was dressed in shorts and a leather vest. Gary looked at him curiously, "Are you the man they call Enigma? Trainer number…" Gary checked a notepad he constantly kept with him, "652834, registered under the Johto League for Tri-League competition?"  


"I am." Said Enigma is lighthearted tone, "and you must be Grand Master Oak. I was wondering when you'd be coming to challenge me." He stepped out of his doorway down into the mud, his bare feet sinking in to the earth. "I don't like to waste people's time. So let's begin shall we?"  


"In the rain?" queried Gary.  


"Surely a well establish Grand Champion is trained to battle to any environmental condition. The rules are simple. One pokemon each, No forfeiting, and no returning your pokemon to the ball under it is unconscious, and if I could make a request I would love to challenge that world famous charizard of yours." Enigma smiled.  
"Sounds fare." Gary agreed as he pulled a pokeball from his bag and released his charizard, "As you probably already know, Professor Oak himself declared it the strongest domestic charizard in the world." The charizard let out a roar in approval of the brag.  
Enigma smiled, "Yes, I did know that. So you'll understand if I want to challenge it with my charizard," Enigma let out a loud whistle and almost immediately a large charizard flew in from the stormy skies. Unlike Gary's charizard, this one was covered in scars from previous battles and it was also slightly larger in size. "Are you ready Mr. Oak?" Gary nodded and Enigma grinned, "Begin!"

  
"Charizard! Use your fla-" but before Gary could finish his command, Enigma's charizard has it's jaws around Gary's charizard's neck. "What the?" Enigma nodded in approval and with a simple twist of the neck Enigma's charizard broke Gary's charizard's neck leaving it to fall lifeless in the mud. Gary face has frozen in shock, no words could convey the horror of what he had just seen. Without saying a word Gary raised the pokeball to retrieve his slain ally, but the standing charizrd knocked the ball from Gary's hand. Gary looked up at Enigma adding confusion to his melting pot of emotions. Enigma smiled, "Normally a trainer would claim a small monetary fee after each victory, but instead of taking your money, we are taking your charizard. It should prove useful in our stew this evening." Gary raised his finger as to strike him with a verbal sword to right the wrongs he had just been forced to endure. Enigma shook his head, "Just go mister grand champion. Just go." Gary turned and begin to walk away, the look of horror on his face only enriched by gloomy surroundings of storm and thunder as he walked down the pathway back to civilization.

A/N: This series has actually been planned out over three years and the plotline planned start to finish. So for those who doubt my ability to finish a series. I am working on dissappointing you. :-)


	2. Chapter II

Pokemon: Enigma's Journey  
By K-OSS

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any associated locations, creatures or characters. They belong to Nintendo, and god bless them in a world over run with the tyranny of Playstation

Chapter II: The Hands of Fate Begin Their Work  


"I demand justice!" the voice of Gary Oak echoed in the vast council room. "It has been two months and still nothing has been done to bring this mad man to justice!" Gary Oak had spent two months pleading his case to the Pokemon Council, twelve elected heads that function as government for the people and managers of the pokemon leagues. Council Woman Reminson was the first to speak, "We've told you every time you come here Grand Master Oak, According to Johto law, if a pokemon is killed during battle it is not considered a crime. That's only illegal in Kanto."   


Gary grew infuriated, "Well surely something must be done! This madman is free to do as he wishes?" Council Man Pertens spoke this time, "The Pokemon Council agrees that a line must be drawn. We've had our eye on Mr. Enigma for some time now." Council Leader Tensole leaned forward, "Apparently Mr. Enigma had logged and entered confirmation of winning every gym badge from all three leagues before the League Computer System recording him having one victory." Council Woman Illio began to speak, "So we are having one of operatives investigated this Mister Enigma. Are you satisfied now?"  


Gary nodded in half content. He had much preferred to see Enigma in prison, but he was in no position to start a fight with the Pokemon Council. He left immediately without saying a word. As he walked out the door a motorcycle pulled up to the stairway leading to the main entrance. The rider watched as Gary storm across the street to his car and drive off. The rider shook their head and then removed their helmet. The long firey red hair tied up in a ponytail bobbed as the young woman made her way in to the building. She walked up to the receptionist, "I'm here on order to speak to the Council." The receptionist and smiled, "Oh yes. Go on in, they're expecting you." The young woman walked through the large double doors into the Council's chambers. Council Leader Tensole was the first to greet her, "Ah, Gym Leader Misty Waterflower, welcome." Misty slugged off her leather coat onto a chair, "You call me up, tell me to turn my gym over to a temp for an disclosed amount of time, and then I see grand wonder-boy running off in a hissy. This better be damn good Peter." Council Leader Peter Tensole smiled, "Have you ever heard of an individual who goes by the name Enigma?" He hands a folder to Misty who looks over it briefly, "Yeah I know this guy. Enigma, also known through out Johto as The True Master or The Real Deal, the guy is supposedly undefeatable. He also has an unofficial cult following with fan clubs across Johto, Kanto and the Orange Islands. Real name unknown, birthdate is unknown, birthplace is unknown, the man is a living mystery hence the name Enigma." Council Man Yerna smiled, "You do your research." Council Woman Illio jumps in, "We need you to infiltrate and observe. Gain his trust and follow him everywhere. Report all suspicious information when relevant to do so as well as a regularly scheduled status reports."   


Misty flipped through the dossier, "Sounds simple enough. So where is this guy anyway?" Council Man Reaton took the question, "There is a path leading into the mountains in the town of Blackthorn. Clair, the gym leader there, will direct you."  


Misty nodded, "Cool. When do I start?" Peter smiled, "Immediately." Misty gave them a salute and headed out. She mounted her bike and smiled thinking how much fun she was going to have with this. She peeled out in a hurry.

A/N: The story is going smoothly. I'm almost done with chapter 3. Further along I do plan on have different types of chapters like some being Misty's reports to the council, etc. Please R&R


	3. Chapter III

Pokemon: Enigma's Journey

By K-OSS

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any associated locations, creatures or characters. They belong to Nintendo, and god bless them in a world over run with the tyranny of Playstation.

Chapter III: In the shadow of Enigma's Mountain

Misty arrived in Blackthorn about 10:30 at night. The quiet mountain town is dark as most of it's inhabitants are asleep. She gets off her motorcycle and walks it through the silence of the town. She finally reaches the pokemon gym, the only building in town with it's lights on. In the door stands Clair Blackwing, the gym leader.

"I thought you'd never arrive." Clair smiled. Misty sighed, "There was a storm so I had to wait for the ferry longer than usual." Clair nodded, "Well, come on in. I saved you some stew." Misty walked in with Clair.

Later on, the two gym leaders sit in the gym lounge. The empty bowl of stew sits on a table between the two. "So what do you know of this Enigma?" Misty asks as she sips from a glass of wine. Clair sits back in her chair, "I've only had the pleasure of meeting him once. It was just after the Team Rocket infiltration." Misty shot her a puzzled look, "Team Rocket?" Clair nodded slightly, "Yes. They took over the town very quickly, after all, we're not much for fighting and most of the trainers are secluded up north in the Dragons Den. But soon as Enigma got word of it, he and his charizard swooped down from the mountains and single handedly forced Team Rocket to withdraw within the day." Misty was impressed, "In the day? That must be one hell of a charizard." Clair raised her finger to make a point, "The charizard is not the only one that fought in that battle." Misty went wide eyed, "You're seriously telling me thatg Enigma fought with Team Rocket?" Clair laughed at the expression on Misty's face, "That's what I'm saying and afterwards we through a big banquet in their honor. Enigma sat around and told stories and gave pointers to all the trainers." Misty sipped her wine, "That's amazing. I always pinned him for a creepy ol' anti-social hermit." 

Clair laughed, "Naw. He's a real sweetheart. I hear stories from trainers that he cooks them meals and everything." Misty coughed heavily, "And this is the guy who killed the Grand Master's charizard?" Clair shrugged, "I'm sure he had his reasons." Misty laughed, "Yeah and Mewtwo is a real pokemon." Clair shook her head, "You'll see soon enough. Now I suggest you get some sleep. It's a long journey to Enigma's camp." Misty nodded, "Yeah, I think I will turn in." Clair smiled, "I'll show you to your room."

The next morning Misty was preparing for the journey through the mountains. Clair joined her just as the sun began to peek over the hills to the east. Clair looked at Misty's motorcycle, "You're not taking that are you? It'll never make it." Misty shoved a few more things in her backpack, "I figured as much. So if you could…" Clair smiled, "Watch it for you? No problem." Misty put the final touches on securing her backpack and stood up, "So where's this trail." Clair pointed to a small trail off to the side of the road leading into the woods, "It doesn't branch. Just keep following until you hit the camp." Misty headed off to the trail, "Thanks Clair!" Clair smiled, "Take care Misty."

Misty marched on for nearly two and a half days. Luckily the trail was shady due to the heavy cover from the trees. The trail was littered with different types of pokemon, and she even encountered a trainer coming back from the camp. The trainer, a kid named Mike, had just been defeated by the infamous Enigma. Yet he was happy and cheerful about it all. He said that he had learned an important lesson and without saying a word more began to head back to Blackthorn. Misty finally reached her goal. A large encampment with a shabby cabin, chairs in the clearing, and a sign out front that read, 'Welcome to the Home of Enigma.' 

A/N: Alright, Next time I promise we'll get more into Enigma and a little bit into where Ash is during all of this. Please R&R! :K-OSS:


End file.
